


You Deserve So Much More

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fontcest, M/M, More dominant Paps, Origin Story, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: San has long since noticed Papyrus avoiding him, and he won't allow it any longer.





	1. i can fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before everything. (Although after chapter two of 'Heat' of course)  
> I've been meaning to finally write when the brothers got together for a while now  
> Just haven't really had motivation I suppose  
> bUT HERE WE ARE  
> I was gonna name it 'So Much More' but there is already an extremely amazing fic by that name and it's great and I love it so we'll just go with the full title this time around eyyyy

Worrisome.

That was the only word Sans could think of for Papyrus' recent behavior.

He'd been... avoiding him? It hurt his soul to even think about. What had he done wrong? That made Papyrus escape from conversations at meals by eating with no room for speech, stay at work until midnight, lock his door and not allow the bedtime story Sans had always read...

Worrisome.

Sans had to solve it. He had to find out what was wrong.

So, he sat on the couch, staring at the door for hours, until finally-

Papyrus opened it.

Midnight.

He stood, holding his arms out so the taller couldn't run to his room, forcing him back to make sure he couldn't escape this time. He couldn't stay out of the house forever, and both of them knew that, so Sans doubted he would run, at least, not without hearing him out. Perhaps distract him...

As expected, Papyrus made gestures to the stares as he spoke, a forced smile on his face. “Sans, I am... very tired. Extremely. Would you please just... just move out of the way? And allow me to go to my room? I do not need a story tonight, I feel ready to fall asleep where I stand!” He let out a chuckle, greeted only by silence as Sans stared him down.

“bro. tell me what's going on.” The small skeleton lowered his arms, looking up at Papyrus seriously.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“bologna. you know exactly what i mean. and if not, i'll enlighten you. why have you been avoiding me? please, paps, i need to know. did i do something wrong...?” His gaze fell to the floor.

“NO!” Sans eyelights darted up to meet his, and Papyrus was the one who lowered them now. “I mean- n-no. It is nothing on your part.” 

“then what is it?”

“I would rather not say.”

“pap, tell me, maybe i can help fix it- maybe? i could help!”

“You can't. It's a problem of my own.”

Sans' mind ran through different possibilities. Low confidence...? “papyrus-”

“Just leave me alone!”

“i can't do that! i'm supposed to be here to support you if something goes wrong, and i can't do that when i don't know what went wrong!”

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW EVERY DETAIL ABOUT MY LIFE, SANS!” Papyrus screamed it before flinching back at his own words and looking at the smaller. He looked hurt. Papyrus held the same expression. He turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

The door slamming in his face spurred him into action. Sans chased after him, small legs moving as fast as they could out the door. The footprints showed him his brother had left towards waterfall. He followed them, catching sight of a dark red scarf in the distance. He couldn't lose him...!

Papyrus ran so much quicker than him, and Sans had to resort to short bursts of teleportation to keep up. He didn't have much energy, being the end of the day, and it was hard to see Papyrus in the dark, but he couldn't give up. This was too important.

He managed to catch up with him in a small room, surrounded by echo flowers. They gave it an eerie atmosphere. Papyrus was doubled over, panting at having sprinted so far, and Sans wasn't feeling much better, but he didn't matter right now. 

“p-paps...” The skeleton in question flinched, weakly turning his head back to him with a glare. Of all of the times for his brother to be especially persistent, of course he chose NOW.

“why are you... w-why are you acting like this? is it... low confidence? d-did something happen?” He wondered if Undyne had said something particularly brutal. Usually she watched out for him, always minding her words, but if she'd had a bad day... Or, multiple bad days in a row, considering she hadn't managed to reconcile yet...

Papyrus didn't respond, turning his head away from Sans, still bent over. That must be it. Sans glared at him. Not angry at the skeleton, but angry that anything could shatter him like this. 

“don't you get it papyrus?” His voice was hushed as he spoke, attempting to reassure the other. “every little thing about you is perfect.” He chuckled. “when you think about it, it's not even fair. you're forced to live in the underground when even the stars know you should be happy on the surface. The world can't even give you what you deserve, because you deserve all that the world can offer and more! so don't feel down about yourself, please, because you are amazing! and i hate that you doubt that for even a second!”

Papyrus straightened slowly, but kept his gaze blankly on the floor. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke quietly. “If I cannot have what I deserve, can I at least receive the one thing I want?”

The question took Sans by surprise, and his anger melted to confusion as he asked the obvious question. “What's that?”

“You,” Papyrus said, and before Sans could protest, he leaned in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually started as the tiniest drabble ever   
> It started at the 'don't you get it papyrus' to the end and that was all  
> I wrote it about half a year ago or more now  
> It was the second Undertale thing I'd written, even though it was tiny  
> The first  
> Uhhhh  
> I'm probably never gonna post to be honest  
> If i do it will be heavily edited and very different from the original


	2. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what I've planned out in side notes up until now so this might not update for a while pff

Even the echo flowers seemed to go silent. There was a ringing in Sans' ears. His eyelights disappeared. Papyrus pulled away slowly, taking a few minutes to do so, looking down at him with a sad expression. Sans couldn't even bring himself to look up.

What?

The taller let out a bitter chuckle at the quiet. “I don't expect you to... to feel the same. I- I'm sorry. I apologize... for everything, I mean- for loving-” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath before looking at the ground and clenching his fists. “I'll just go.”

And Sans was too paralyzed to even stop him as he walked away, slowly, a sad, forced smile spread over his face.

He wasn't sure how much longer he stood there. Sans fell to his knees with a shocked laugh. Papyrus had... what? There was no way... his brother couldn't... not like... Each thought process was replaced with another, until finally one darted into the front of his mind and he jumped up.

Where had he gone.

Sans glanced around, slightly panicky. He'd left without a response. Why had he... He'd only gone deeper into Waterfall. Strange. Was he going to spend time with Undyne...? A feeling in his bones told him that wasn't it. It was a dark feeling, spreading from his stomach, pushing his limbs into action as he frantically rose and ran after him once more.

He couldn't....

He wouldn't...

Would he...?

He could catch up with him! Wherever he'd gone! He'd been walking slowly...

Sans was worried nonetheless.

How long had he sat there?

As he ran closer to the center of Waterfall, the panic overtook him more and more. He searched every section. His brother had to be- he had to-

But as he searched, the thoughts only got darker.

He couldn't live without him. He couldn't- couldn't- 

Because, h-he was the one who-!

And there, as he stopped at a doorway to one of the smaller sections of Waterfall, he finally saw him.

-

Papyrus stared down into the abyss. What was the point anymore? The things that he lived for... the Royal Guard... puzzles.. Sans... none of them really mattered anymore. 

Undyne would never let him into the Royal Guard. He could tell that just by her expression every time he showed up. She just considered him a friend. 

He couldn't hurt anyone. 

Puzzles? What good were puzzles... 

With nobody to solve them? 

And Sans... Sans... he choked on a sob and fell to his knees at the top of the waterfall, only growing closer to the darkness. Water rushed around him. It would be so easy to just let it take him with. He sat on his knees looking downward and closed his eyes. He would fall. A fallen monster... nyeh heh, Sans would have liked that one...

He felt gravity pulling on him as he leaned towards it.

He let it.

But... 

The pull suddenly reversed. He looked down. His soul was coated in blue magic. Why would...?  
The pressure made him fall backwards, away from the edge. He let out a startled “Nyeh!” as he was flung across the room away from it. Flinching and bruising as he hit the rock of the walls and lost some health, he turned his head left slowly and spotted the culprit. 

Sans was holding out his hand, eye flaming with yellow. Justice...? Normally it was blue. This was a rare occasion. 

The small skeleton collapsed after a moment, magic fading, dissolving into sobs as he hugged himself, and Papyrus worriedly pushed himself up, running over to his side. “SANS?! WHAT'S WRONG?? ARE YOU OKAY???”

Before Papyrus could even blink, he saw the skeleton raise his head from his hands in a glare upward towards him, tears in his eyes as he reached up and darted to his feet, grabbing Papyrus' scarf, and yanking him downward...

*Clank*

Papyrus eyes widened. Stunned silence filled the area and after a minute Sans pulled away. He glared at the taller, tears still cascading down his cheeks. “w-why would you even think to do something like that?” The flow suddenly increased, and he grasped at Papyrus' scarf softly, burying his head in it. Papyrus dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around the other as he sobbed.

“You... you do not find me disgusting?”

“of course not! papyrus, i love you more than the world- more than my own life- if you were gone, i couldn't live anymore! not without you...” His voice quieted. “i don't know what i'd do without you...”

Papyrus nuzzled into Sans' neck slowly. “I'm sorry. I didn't know... I didn't think it would affect you.”

“what kind of f-” Sans cut himself off. No need to swear. He took a deep breath to calm himself, wiping his tears on the scarf before looking up into his eyes. “why would you ever think that? papyrus... i love you. i have for as long as I can remember. and i don't want you to leave me! please, please- promise me that you'll never leave me like that... that you'll never even consider it again!” He'd pulled the skeleton closer by his neck in his speech, and he stared into his eyes earnestly, his own lights glowing a soft blue.

Papyrus smiled genuinely, pulling him into a hug and rising, taking the small skeleton with him. He spun him around in a circle, whispering against the side of his head contentedly once he managed to still himself.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "no need to swear"  
> yeah snas u keep telling urself that but paps is here to turn you into a sailor  
> There are downfalls to not being as naive as everyone thinks you are


End file.
